


Cue the Awkward Elevator Scene

by ruflylover



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruflylover/pseuds/ruflylover
Summary: What happens when the power goes out trapping Teddy, Owen and Amelia in an elevator together?A continuation from the mid season finale of Grey's Anatomy 15x8 'Blowin' In the Wind'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to complete this scene the way I hope it happens. I simply can’t wait until January.

Darkness suddenly surrounded them in the elevator. All three of their heartbeats almost audibly increased as silence fell eerily over the group.

“Okay, well that’s not…ideal.” Owen’s voice came from the darkness.

“Shit,” Teddy’s voice overlapped.

Adrenaline kicked in and the three doctors gathered by the patient gurney, Amelia turning the flashlight on her phone and propping it between the patient’s legs.

“Where were you taking this patient, Teddy?” Amelia spoke cautiously, fiddling with the pulse oximeter on the patient’s finger.

“CT…I was taking him to CT? Assess internal damage from this…license plate…lodged in his chest. Shit.” She was beginning to panic. This man wasn’t going to survive if he wasn’t operated on soon.

“Okay, okay…” Owen reasoned, “Well this hospital has generators, correct? We’ll just monitor vitals until that those come on. We’ve got hours of this morphine drip so should be fine…”

Owen’s voice was outwardly confident but the two women who knew him best could hear the waver. They nodded anyway.

“Good plan, good plan,” Teddy replied, continuing to squeeze the ambo bag in the respiratory rhythm.

“And we can take turns with that,” Owen whispered, moving Teddy’s hands aside to take over. “Some of us have more energy to conserve than others…”

There was an edge to his voice and it felt like a dagger to Teddy’s heart.

“Okay, so we’re doing this now then?” She was defensive, but determined to remain strong. If she needed to do this on her own, damn it, she would.

There was a moment of silence and Owen was relieved that it was too dim for Teddy to see the pained look on his face.

“Seriously, what is going on you guys? I know we’re physically in the dark right now, but I really feel _in the dark_ on this one…”

Teddy and Owen found each other’s eyes in the darkness, neither knowing quite how to respond.

“Okay…” Amelia tried again, “we’ve got a moment here to ourselves so I think one of you should start talking…Owen, I just told you something kind of life changing…kind of hoping for a response on that one” –

“Teddy’s pregnant,” Owen interrupted.

“What…?” Amelia heard words coming from her mouth but wasn’t sure how they had found their way there. Her brain was suddenly foggy.

“Owen is the father…” Teddy offered weakly, wringing her hands together in the dark.

“Yeah. I gathered that,” Amelia quipped sharply.

Owen cleared his throat, his jaw tightening, “I’m sorry,” he offered, not quite sure which woman exactly he was apologizing to.

“Ha, _Sorry_ …?” Teddy found herself saying, finding it impossible to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Amelia backed herself against the elevator wall, suddenly not quite able to hold up her own body weight. “Okay…” she said, thinking aloud, “so Teddy is pregnant. I want to foster Betty…and then there’s Leo. So…what’s next?”

Both women turned towards Owen. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Listen, this is a lot to process, okay? In the span of an hour, I went from _just_ Owen Hunt to Owen Hunt, possibly Father of Three…understand how that’s a lot for one guy to consider?” His voice was pleading, exhausted.

Both women nodded, both attempting to understand and empathize with the situation and with the man that they loved.

“Listen,” Teddy spoke up, “I want you two to know that I don’t expect _anything._ Really. That’s honestly why it took me so long to tell you, Owen. I see you’re happy with Amelia…with Betty and Leo. I _see_ that, I’m not blind…I’m pregnant, yes. But that doesn’t have to mean anything for you. For the two of you. I’m not asking for you to be a part of it. I mean, I’m not going to pretend that it wouldn’t kill me, but you” –

“Okay, let me stop you right there, Teddy,” Owen interrupted, “I’m _going_ to be a part of this baby’s life, that’s not even a question.”

Teddy let out a breath she didn’t know I was holding; “ _Okay_ …” she bit out, her voice tight with emotion.

Owen took Amelia’s hand in the darkness, wanting to reassure her. “It’s just going to take me a second to figure out how this is all going to work…”

“Right…” Teddy said, her voice detached. She was trying not to let her heart explode into a million pieces; she was just hanging on by a single thread. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, she should be overjoyed Owen wanted to be a part of the baby’s life…but she couldn’t help but feel devastated that he didn’t want to be a part of her life as well…

And then Owen grabbed her hand, giving her just the smallest amount of hope. The hope she needed.

He squeezed her hand, “We just have to figure out how this is going to work for all of us.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January is soooo far away. I might die in the interim

Within minutes, the lights turned on.

Teddy carted the patient off to CT. Amelia and Owen parted ways after a long embrace in the hallway and Owen retreated to a nearby supply closet.

He needed to be alone for a moment. He needed a second to think…to breathe. None of this seemed real; in just one hour he’d gone from _just_ Owen Hunt to _Owen Hunt, Father of Three._

A Father… _a Father_ …something he’d waited his whole life to be called. And none of it seemed real…

Without even realizing what he was doing, his phone was suddenly in his hand and he was dialing a number he knew by heart even though it would have just easier to find the contact in his Favorites.

Megan. He needed to call his sister. She would tell him what to do, she would tell him how to act. She would make this real.

She answered on the second ring: “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Megan,” he clipped, his throat suddenly very dry.

“Hey, Owen, what’s going on?” She repeated, her voice changed octaves, picking up on the fear in her brother’s tone.

_It was now or never._ “I’m going to be a father…Megan,” he managed, sliding down the wall and cradling the phone to his ear. He waited for her response; he could hear her inhale sharply on the other end.

“Amelia is pregnant? Owen, oh my god, congrats!”

He sighed, “Nope…” _Could he get the other words out? He wasn’t sure…_ “Not Amelia…”

“Owen…” There was a smile in her voice; he could tell she was trying to hide. “Who’d you knock up? Mom’s going to freak!”

“Shit, Megan. _Shit_.” _He couldn’t get her name to come from his lips_.

“Oh my god, Owen. Spit it out. You’re killing me here!”

_Now. Or never._

“Teddy! I knocked up Teddy…”

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Owen pressed the phone even closer against his ear, if that was even possible.

Suddenly Megan let out a girlish yelp, _a whoop? Maybe a shriek?_ Owen didn’t know quite how to describe the noise; all he knew was this it just about burst his eardrum.

“OWEN HUNT! Teddy? As in Theodora Altman? _Our_ Teddy? _Your Teddy_?...You slept with Teddy?”

“Uhh…yes…generally that’s how it works… and yes… _my_ Teddy…” the corners of his mouth turned up without his permission. _It was becoming real._

“Owen, oh my god…I don’t even know what to say…” He could hear her grinning from ear to ear.

“Neither do I…But Megan, more importantly, I don’t know what to _do_ …”

“What do you mean!” her voice increased in pitch, he could tell she had started to pace, “What do you mean _what do you do_? _Owen_ ,” she whisper-yelled.

_Here it comes_ , he braced himself. The pep talk he had called for.

“ _Your person_ is having your _baby_! A little creature is going to call you dad and call Teddy _mom_. What you do is you get your ass next to her and you be there for them. Are you kidding me? _What do you do?_ Jeez, Owen…you show up for them is what you do, Owen Hunt, or I swear to god I’ll come up there myself!”

There was a moment of silence where he debated even saying it, but then he was saying it – “Do you mean that?”  
“Oh Owen, not this again!”

“But you said it, not me. And I think I really need you Megan. I’m kind of freaking out over here if you can’t tell. My ex wife wants to foster a kid who has a kid and my best friend is telling me she’s having my baby and I’m – I’m kind of _freaking out here_!”

Owen started to breathe heavily and Megan could tell one of her brother’s panic attacks from miles away.

“Okay, breathe, Owen…are you sitting? Put your head between your legs and just _breathe_ , okay?”

He did as he was told. _Inhale, exhale, hold, repeat_. Just like Teddy taught him.

“Okay, let’s talk this through…Teddy’s pregnant? Okay…we can work with that. _You_ can work with that…that’s something _you_ _want_ , okay? It’s a good thing. It’s a great thing. No, it’s a miracle actually!”

He could hear the tears in her voice and it made his throat get tight with emotion. _This was real._

“It is a miracle...isn’t it?” He was smiling now, his breathing even and deep.

Megan laughed, “Oh god, it is. How is she, Owen? I mean, how’s the pregnancy going? Is she doing okay? I mean, she isn’t exactly child bearing age…”

Owen’s heart nearly stopped beating then as the smile fell from his face, “Shit…Megan, I don’t know…”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“Teddy’s been here a month and she only just told me…” He knew that wouldn’t be an acceptable answer to his sister but he truly had no other explanation.

“Okay…so?!” she yelled into his ear, “You’re telling me that the first thing out of your mouth wasn’t _how are you, Teddy? How’s our baby doing_?”

“Uhh…” Owen put his head between his legs again.

Megan was incredulous, “ _Jeez Owen_ …maybe I _should_ come up there… _wait,_ what _was_ the first thing out of your mouth?...”

“Well…”

“Owen Hunt, please tell me you did not make her feel guilty about this…”

Owen took a deep breath.   
“Okay, I did _, at first_ …but I fixed it, I swear! I made sure to let her know I’d be a part of this baby’s life…I swear, Megan.”

“Okay,” she stated slowly, so that he might understand, “Owen…it’s not “ _this baby”_ , it’s _your_ baby. Yours and Teddy’s. The love of your life is having your baby… you do get that right? Your best friend…Please, _dear god_ , tell me that you told her that you’d be there for her too…”

“I…”

He was at a loss for words.

“Just stay where you are. I’ll be there by midnight.”

 


End file.
